My Willow
by Buffyfan1973
Summary: complete Come with me on a sweet journey with Willow and Tara...picks up shortly after the gift, Tara is still crazy


Title: My Willow by Buffyfan19973, Rating: R Disclaimer: The great Mr. Wheden owns it all, I make no money off of this...all made up characters are mine and any other characters belong to their rightful owners. Summary: Come with me on a sweet journey with Willow and Tara...picks up shortly after the gift, Tara is still crazy.  
  
ch.1  
  
As she had done for the last five weeks, Willow got Tara ready for bed. Glory was gone now, so was Buffy, but for some reason Tara wasn't restored to her previous condition.  
  
As Willow watched her girlfriend sleep restlessly, a tear came to her eye. "Goddess Tara I love you so much," Willow said stroking her cheek lightly before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.  
  
She snuggled in bed beside the pretty blond, her heart aching to have Tara kiss and hold her, to show her the love that only Tara could but she was determined to take care of Tara for the rest of her life if that's what it took, to feed her, help bathe her, administer the medicines the doctor gave her to help her rest, to do whatever Tara needed because she knew Tara would do the same for her and she loved her.  
  
ch. 2  
  
Dawn and Spike were seated in the living room watching some talk show when Willow brought Tara down. "Hey Red," Spike said looking sadly at Tara. "We made breakfast for you guys."  
  
"Thanks," Willow said her eyes telling the story, Tara had had a rough night and Willow got little sleep.  
  
"You want me to help her eat so you can eat and freshen up," Dawn offered.  
  
"No, I can do it," Willow said heading for the kitchen.  
  
"Poor Tara," Spike said watching them go. "She is my favorite witch you know. She always smiled at me," Dawn pats his arm.  
  
"Yeah, I only wish we could help them more," she adds getting some more chips.  
  
That night when Willow got home from grocery shopping, paying bills, getting some money from her mom where she took a brief nap Dawn had just finished the grueling task of calming Tara down and getting her to eat. "Willow," Tara said smiling.  
  
"Yeah I'm right here baby," Willow said putting her arms around the girl. "How'd it go?"  
  
"She kept saying, I see it, it's down there, it burns," Dawn said flailing her arms about as Tara often did when in one of her more uncontrolled states. "We had to give her some medicine to calm her down. Spike tried but neither of us could calm her," Dawn finished leaving out the part where Tara kept saying Willow's name so as not to cause the woman to feel badly for leaving.  
  
"She said that several times last night," Willow said remembering the rough night and cringing at the thought of what Tara asked her to do. "She, she also asked me to end her pain and suffering. Ok, why don't you get out for a bit but be careful and thanks for helping out."  
  
Dawn leaves the house as Willow sits down on the couch still holding Tara in her arms. She kisses her gently several times. "I love you Tara, more than life. I just wish I knew what you saw in y our dreams and mind, maybe it'd help you find me."  
  
"I'm lost Willow," Tara says. "Willow," her hands begin to shake so Willow holds one tightly.  
  
"You're not lost baby, you're right here with me," she says tenderly.  
  
"I-I-It hurts Willow, help me," she begins to tremble and cry as Willow pulls her closer.  
  
"Now see if I had the ability to do the Tara snuggles this would feel all better," she kisses the shaking blonde's nose rubbing her cheek gently. "It's ok Tara, you're with me, you're safe."  
  
Spike stands by the door watching the two women before heading out. He ponders what could be holding Tara back and how he might be able to help the situation.  
  
After awhile Willow is snuggled in bed next to Tara placing little kisses on her face. "You like me to do that baby," she pulls her closer. "One day you'll be able to do that to me again. You know, you taught me that, you taught me everything about love Tara."  
  
"It's so bright Willow, so pretty and bright," Tara says patting Willow's arm. "Can you see it?"  
  
"No baby, tell me what it is."  
  
"The ring Willow," Tara is pointing and starting to get agitated.  
  
"Come on Tara, relax honey, it's very pretty," Willow holds her closer. "You always see beautiful things."  
  
"My Willow," Tara says smiling.  
  
"All yours Tara," she says thinking to all the times Tara held, caressed and kissed her saying those words to her. They made her feel so special and loved as Tara's gentle voice spoke them.  
  
ch. 3  
  
The next day Willow is telling Spike of the ring Tara saw and they're comparing notes on things she had previously said to try and come up with a solution while Dawn helped Tara eat her dinner. "I'll check around while I patrol," he says pulling on his coat. "Anya and Xander are going with and I'll take niblet also so you can relax should Tara take a nap. Red, you need to consider your options though in case she doesn't recover. You can still take care of her and move on with your life. It's not right for you to," her eyes glaze over darkly as she looks at him.  
  
"Never ever say that to me again," she states angrily. "Tara is the only person who will ever kiss me, touch me in those ways, look into my eyes with love and make love to me. If she mentally is never capable of it all, she will be the last," he walks out as Tara sits absently looking at the TV.  
  
Willow goes over, sitting down so yearning to feel Tara kissing and caressing her, snuggling her, making love to her. Once in awhile she'd return a kiss or snuggle up to her and it'd feel like Tara was home but shortly the grim reality of her mental state would sink in as she'd spout off almost incoherent words or have to be medicated to keep from harming herself.  
  
"Tara honey," Willow says softly trying to get her attention. "I'll find all of you baby, I miss being with you so much. You're my rock Tara, do you know that?"  
  
"My Willow," Tara says patting her hand.  
  
"That's right," Willow hugs her letting a tear escape. "Glory couldn't take that from you could she baby."  
  
Tara's hands begin to shake as she babbles about the ring again, fire, and says no repeatedly so Willow finally has to give in and medicate her. She gently kisses her laying down next to her as they both nap.  
  
Willow opens her eyes as Dawn comes in. "Hey Dawnie," she says getting up carefully looking at the clock. "This is the longest she's slept and I've got an idea but you've got to help me."  
  
"Anything if it'll help Tara," Dawn says hopefully.  
  
"She keeps babbling about a ring. I need to get in her mind to see what she's seeing so we know what to do next."  
  
"Ok," Dawn says.  
  
"It's like when Buffy was in that catatonic state except I don't think I can pull her out like that but the answers may be in there how to do it. Now," she begins. "This is very important. If I'm there to long you need to shake me, do something to pull me back and don't let Tara harm herself. If something happens to her while I'm in there we both die," Willow finishes looking up to see Anya standing in the door  
  
"No one is going to die," Anya says frankly. "I'll anchor you Will so Dawnie can concentrate on keeping Tara calm. She's worse when you're not here."  
  
"Anya," Dawn shouts.  
  
"Ok lets do this," Willow says.  
  
ch. 4  
  
Willow has done the spell entering Tara's mind. She sees Tara talking to her father who's slapping her, then she jumps to speaking with her dying mother and is crying hard. They go down a corridor then she sees Tara looking at her warmly the day of the first Wiccan meeting.  
  
Then hears what sound like a hundred voices chanting different things. "She hates you Tara," one says. "Give me the key," another says. "You'll never amount to anything Tara," yet another speaks. So she figures to give something a try realizing Tara is probably shaking at this point.  
  
"Tara honey it's me, Willow, show me what you see baby please."  
  
Suddenly they're inside the mouth of hell, fire is springing up everywhere dancing around a ring which sits pretty on the hand of Gloryficus. "I've been waiting for you witch," she lunges at Willow.  
  
Tara's body begins to jerk as she shouts Willow's name and no.  
  
"Should we bring her back," Dawn asks.  
  
"No, I think I got it, it's the ring of Dansithar," Anya says. "There's a seal of Dansathar somewhere, the ring opens it, certain rituals are performed and all hell will break loose. She keeps saying Glory so my guess is Glory has the ring and probably Tara's essence inside."  
  
She picks up the phone calling Xander, after quickly explaining she grabs the lap top. "We've got to see how to activate the seal."  
  
"But, what's it gonna bring," Dawn says nervously.  
  
"Evil like we've never known before most likely but maybe if we can get it closed in time, just a little evil," Anya says unsure as their is little info on the page they're looking at.  
  
"Aren't we going to need someone strong enough to grab the ring from Glory when she comes back out of there," Xander says standing in the door.  
  
"Yeah," Dawn agrees.  
  
"Willow will do it," Anya says confidently having finished a call to Giles in London. "I've told him to find a way to deactivate this thing as soon as possible. We need blood and lots of it, so Xander go get some while I look for a locator spell. Dawn when I get the spell and we get the blood pored, wake Willow up and have her get down there," Anya says as the pair rushes out the door.  
  
"Come to me Tara," Glory hisses. "The pain and confusion will stop if you just release it and come to me."  
  
"No, I will never let her go," a familiar voice at the edge of the hellmouth shouts. "Tara, listen to me, Wills will save you, you've got to stay here with me, do not listen to her. Endure the pain, the fright, do it for Willow Tara," she sees her, it's Buffy clad in white standing at the edge of the hellmouth pushing what looks to be Tara away and holding her.  
  
"Damn you slayer, go be at peace, get out of my way," Glory shouts.  
  
"No, not until Tara is safe then I'll be glad to leave this God forsaken place," Buffy shouts back. "Remember her Tara, Willow, say it," Buffy says as Tara repeats the words "my Willow," from the mouth of her body. "That's it Tara, you hang on to Wills, she won't let them keep you."  
  
Tears gush from Willow's body as she wakes up saying Buffy's name softly. "Willow, you've got to go," Dawn quickly is explaining what is going on then asks why she's saying Buffy's name.  
  
"She, she is saving Tara, she won't let her cross over. I saw her, she's holding her, she's keeping her safe in there," Willow cries. "God I miss Buffy, she'd do anything for me."  
  
"So do I but you have to go now Willow," Dawn says more urgently.  
  
ch. 5  
  
Willow gets through the ruins of the school to the basement area. Xander and Anya have uncovered this strangely shaped seal with foreign writing on it. "She's said the words," Xander said as he dumps the blood over the seal.  
  
The seal is open and a skeletal looking vampire rises. "Oh Goddess," Willow screams as the whitely clad Buffy follows him out.  
  
"Damn it," she shouts. "Xander, torch, ," Buffy yells and he takes off with the spiritual being following.  
  
Glory arises from the opening and Willow uses the Troll God's hammer to fend her off as Anya does her best to distract the very strong vampire.  
  
Xander gets the torch and they are rushing back with Buffy yelling for him to hurry.  
  
Glory throws Willow towards the seal but Anya stops her fall as the vampire lunges at them. Willow sends light from her hands at him but he jumps back out of the way as Glory comes up behind Anya who spins around just in time smashing the spear at her chanting something.  
  
Willow leaps away from the vampire grabbing the ring from Glory's hand saying something.  
  
Back at the Summers home Tara's body jolts and her pretty sapphire eyes stop twitching. "Dawnie," she grabs the girl into a hug. "She found me, we've got to go."  
  
With tears falling Dawn follows Tara out the door.  
  
Glory has Willow and is forcing her into the opening of the seal angrily as Anya is losing quickly to the vampire.  
  
"Damn it," Buffy yells. "Get the ring Anya hurry!"  
  
Anya heads for Willow and Glory as a huge beam of light flickers into Glory's face causing her to release her hold on Willow. "Tara," Willow shouts.  
  
"Damn you witches," Glory hisses angrily. "You won't get away with this!"  
  
Anya, gets the ugly vamp after her while Xander comes from behind with the torch and incinerates him.  
  
Willow, Tara and Dawn get Glory back into the opening then the gang chants the words to close the seal and bury it.  
  
Willow rushes to Tara sobbing uncontrollably as the blond witch wraps her arms around her tears falling from her own eyes. "I was so lost Willow."  
  
"I found you baby, I'll always find you Tara," the two women kiss.  
  
"Guys, I've got to go home now, I love you, be safe," Buffy says smiling knowing she can finally rest in peace since Willow, the one she truly always loved is safe with her love, Tara.  
  
ch. 6  
  
After many hugs, dinner, showers and such Willow and Tara lay in their bed kissing for the longest time. "Tara, do you remember everything?"  
  
"Some of it," Tara pulls Willow into her arms kissing her gently. "I remember you took care of me Willow. I remember Buffy wouldn't let me cross over and, then, Joyce, she called me the mage. Willow I don't want to be a mage."  
  
"Tara baby," Willow says stroking her fingers through her pretty blond hair. "I don't care what you are as long as we're together," she kisses her. "I love you so much," Tara is gently rubbing her tummy as she speaks.  
  
"Willow, I know you're so tired and frankly so am I but I want to make love to you, I've missed being with you," Tara kisses her several times still rubbing her tummy.  
  
"I missed that so much, your touch, your kisses and how you make me feel inside when we're together like this but, what I missed most of all from you is your holding me. You make me feel special, loved, like I'm the most important person in the world when I'm in your arms and your eyes are smiling at me."  
  
"You are Willow, you're my everything, my love, my life, my strength, my Willow," she holds her tightly as they kiss more and a tear trickles down from Willow's eyes.  
  
"You know, how bad Glory hurt you, she couldn't take those words from you. I'm so glad I'm y our Willow," Willow says with a content look on her face.  
  
"I remember, you'd calm me down and Buffy would yell at me and ask me if I remembered her and I'd say my Willow," Tara kisses her several times.  
  
"No matter where she goes she'll always be our rock that holds everything up and we're the anchors to each others soul," Willow says gently massaging Tara's shoulders. "No matter where you are I'll always find your soul Tara as you will mine because we're connected, it's strong, can you feel it baby," Willow asks kissing her passionately.  
  
"I felt it when we first touched hands almost two years ago Willow," Tara kisses her tummy gently now rubbing the breasts.  
  
"Oh yeah those creepy gentlemen," Willow smiles at her lover kissing her several times. "Tara, can we skip the teasing part tonight?"  
  
"Anything for my Willow," she replies smiling into Willow's happy emerald eyes.  
  
She starts at the neck kissing a gentle quick trail down Willow's body before moving her hands and tongue where Willow is very happy to have them.  
  
ch. 6  
  
Tara is up, showered and is making breakfast when Dawn comes bounding down the stairs. "Oh this is so exciting," she hugs her squealing. "I'm so glad you're all better Tara. No one can cook around here like you do and Willow was such a mess."  
  
"I'm glad to be back too Dawnie," she returns the hug before going back to her pancakes and sausage. "I'm sorry for what I put you all through."  
  
"Tara, it isn't your fault and you would've done it for any of us," Dawn says as Willow comes into the kitchen.  
  
"That's right baby," she kisses her twice before helping set the table.  
  
Just then Spike comes bolting in padding himself out. "Tara," he says stopping just short of a hug. "Listen, word around town is a mage is here so you all will need to be careful."  
  
Willow glares at him still angry from his comments. "We kind of figured that but thanks."  
  
"Damn Red, you're growing cold like the slayer," he chimes in.  
  
"Never ever say that about Buffy," Willow shouts at him.  
  
"Willow," Tara puts her hand on the redhead's arm calming her instantly.  
  
"Thank God you're back Tara," Spike says. "No one else can deal with her."  
  
"Spike," Dawn says in a warning tone. "Stop while you're ahead. You see Buffy saved Tara from Glory, even in death she helped Willow. So stop with the comments."  
  
"Oh saint Buffy," he says.  
  
"All right Spike," Tara says. "That's enough. Either you help us because you want to or leave and leave Buffy alone."  
  
"I'll think it over," he says knowing good and well he will help them but wants to at least maintain some of his image.  
  
Later that night the three women get back from patrol, eat, shower then go to their rooms. "Hey Tara," Willow puts her arms around her kissing her. "Why are you so quiet?"  
  
"Willow, I don't want to be a mage, I don't want anything that goes with it because it'll put you and I at more of a risk. I want to know that we'll be together tomorrow unless natural forces stop us, not some evil thing wanting to kill a mage."  
  
"I know Tara," She snuggles up to her more tightly. "I promised Buffy a long time ago I'd always be here to help her. Now all I want is to be with you. Buffy is gone, this isn't my job now but still I have to do it for her, I can't let her down, at least till someone capable does it."  
  
"I love you Willow," she kisses her passionately. "We'll make it through this and come out of it together in love."  
  
"You can make me believe anything Tara. All I have to do is look into your beautiful eyes and I believe every word you say," she's kissing her feverishly.  
  
"Then believe me when I tell you what we have is eternal, no matter what we'll find each other again Willow. You know, no matter how much we don't want it, we both know our hearts are here in Sunnydale fighting the good fight."  
  
"I know baby," Willow moves down to her breasts massaging them. "Did I ever tell you I'm a breast gal?"  
  
Tara looks at her and laughs. "Yes Willow," she kisses her tenderly. "You pick the most inopportune times to change the subject."  
  
"Not changing it baby, just um you know, enriching it," they both laugh smiling. "I also have a question about a certain birthing ritual we discussed before, um, well before I got stupid and almost lost you."  
  
"Willow," Tara pulls her up into her arms kissing her. "Don't say stupid, those magics are powerful and addicting. It happened and you never lost me. I could never leave you fully honey," she's now kissing her neck ever so gently. "I think we can discuss the ritual soon. I love you now and for always my Willow."  
  
"Soon is like lets just do it and skip the discussion," Willow asks smiling.  
  
"That sounds good to me," Tara says smiling. "I'd love a willowbaby," Willow grins at her.  
  
"Ok but she has to have your eyes and smile," she kisses Tara joyfully. "I love you now and for eternity, my Tara." ch. 7  
  
(five years later)  
  
Tara rolls over in bed at the sound of the alarm clock which had gone off dutifully every morning for the last 25 months. Ever since they felt comfortable enough with the new slayer and her watcher to finally leave Sunnydale.  
  
It hadn't been the same since Giles and Anya went to England together after Xander left her at the alter, then he'd moved to New York. Then Dawn decided to move in with her father so she could concentrate on medical school without the fear of evil hanging over her head before she even got old enough to go coupled with Willow announcing that, after many tries, the ritual worked, they decided it was really time to leave.  
  
They didn't want to raise a child in that town and both knew Buffy would have agreed, they put their time in on the good fight now it was time for them. Time to move to a small town in Michigan, to get real jobs, to start a family and to always take care of their blessed little girl. The little girl with red hair, big gorgeous blue eyes and a loving smile. The Little girl named Elizabeth Anne Summers and boy did they have stories to tell her about her namesake and how uncle Hank had worked so hard through the courts to get her this precious name letting the mom's keep her. Yes little Buffy Summers was now two years old with the two proudest mom's one could imagine.  
  
(End) 


End file.
